Dodgeball
by DisasterMaster445
Summary: Been on my mind since I saw Dodgeball a month or so ago. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. Ninja dodgeball. Should be interesting, shouldn't it? Right now it's a one-shot, but you never know.


**Dodgeball: A Naruto FanFiction**

**By: DisasterMaster445**

**Hey y'all. I've been wanting to write this for a long time, and I'm finally in a good enough mood to do it. So, Ninja Dodgeball. The sport of men. And ninja, obviously. So, the main characters of this story are the Konoha 12, the dodgeball team of Konoha High School in the Land of Fire. Everyone still has their ninja abilities, just to make a dodgeball game interesting. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>The Konoha Dodgeball Team was in the Suna High School gym. They were warming up before their match against the team started. The team was known as the Konoha 12. They had the maximum 10 players and two alternates. They all wore the same uniform of an orange t-shirt with their school symbol on the front, and their name on the back, and a pair of blue shorts. Their team Captain was in the middle of the gym.<p>

"Alright guys. Huddle up." Naruto Uzumaki yelled. His voice echoed nicely in the large gym. The team surrounded the blond Captain/ninja. Naruto noted that everyone was present and accounted for. His Co-Captain Sasuke Uchiha stood by his side.

"Ok everyone. I've heard a few things about this team. Apparently, there's only three of them." Naruto began. A few of the players looked relieved. One in particular. Sasuke began to reprimand.

"Don't look so relieved Shikamaru. You didn't let Naruto finish." The raven haired boy turned back to his best friend. Naruto nodded his thanks.

"These guys are supposed to be really good. They beat everyone in the big tournament last year." Konoha, despite being one of the bigger schools around, didn't have many sports teams the year before. They had basketball and football, and all the usual teams, but they didn't have any of the more obscure teams. Like dodgeball.

"We've been practicing really hard Naruto. We shouldn't have too much trouble." Kiba boasted. Naruto turned to the dog-loving boy. "I hear their captain is incredible. He's a Junior like us. Gaara or something like that."

"Please. It is our destiny to win." Neji remarked. "Yes Neji. It's our _destiny_ to win a dodgeball game." Shikamaru remarked sarcastically. "We _can't_ lose."

"You need to be more positive!" Ino cried. Shikamaru looked at his friend since birth. "I'm _positive_ that this is gonna be such a drag. But, since there's only three of them, I'll finish this quickly, and we can go home. Right Choji?" The large boy that finished the trio nodded.

"I am positive that this will be a wonderful test for our team!" Lee cried exuberantly. Neji and Tenten looked to their fellow Senior in exasperation. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata giggled.

"Alright guys. Focus." Naruto laughed. "We've got our work cut out for us, I promise." Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned face-to-face with Shino.

"Jesus Shino. Don't do that." Naruto said. The coat-wearing boy jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Our opponents have arrived." The team turned as one to see the newcomers.

While they were talking, the stands had filled up with spectators and parents from both schools. However, standing out were three students, one Junior and two Seniors. They were all dressed in black tunics and pants. The tallest one wore a hood as well as purple make-up. The girl had blond hair in four pigtails and a large fan strapped to her back. The last member was a redhead. He had a tattoo on his forehead. There was a large gourd on his back. The two team chaperones, Kakashi and a man with tattoos like Kiba's, called to the teams.

"Captains. Shake hands." They said together. Naruto stepped up from the group with Sasuke walking behind him, hands in pockets. The entire Suna team stepped up. Naruto extended his hand to the tall one with the make-up, but he shook his head.

"I'm Kankuro." Naruto turned to the girl. "Temari." She said. Finally, Naruto turned to the short redhead. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "This is Sasuke Uchiha." "Gaara." The redhead said with a glare. He grasped Naruto's hand for a second, and turned away.

* * *

><p>The line-up stood as thus. On the Konoha side was Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. On the bench was Naruto and Hinata. They sat side-by-side, and Hinata glowed red with embarrassment.<p>

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked. He put a hand to her forehead. "You don't feel hot." He commented. She fell backward off the bench to the floor. The entire team sweat dropped, and Neji placed his cousin in a sitting position against the wall.

"What?" Naruto asked, obliviously. Small rubber balls (about the size of the Rasengan) were lined up on the center line. The school principal, a redhead that looked almost exactly like Gaara, stood in the center of the gym.

"Alright. Everyone has to touch the wall. When I give the signal, you run to the balls, grab them, run back, and then start throwing. If you get hit, you're out. If you catch a ball, the thrower is out, and you get to bring someone back from your team. Cross the center line, and you're out." He rose his arm up. "GO!" He yelled.

As soon as the principal started the match Lee and Kiba, being the fastest on the team, went after the balls. However, as soon as they got close all ten balls flew back at the other seem, seemingly of their own accord. The more intelligent members of the Konoha 12 saw blue chakra strings shooting from the balls to each of Kankuro's hands.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" The girl, Temari, had whipped the fan off her back. It opened fully, and she swung it just as Kankuro severed the chakra strings. A gust of wind flew from the fan. The wind grabbed the balls and flung them toward the Konoha team.

Choji and Ino were knocked out of the game, but Neji leapt in front of everybody else. "Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" The Hyuga spun around quickly, expelling chakra from his body. It formed a spinning dome. When the balls hit, they were swirled around the dome, and flung back in the other direction. The other two ducked behind the redhead.

"Go Neji!" The team cried. The cork popped out of Gaara's gourd, releasing a stream of sand that caught every ball in its grainy clutches.

"Out!" The Hyuga walked over to the bench, head ducked in shame. The sand flung the balls back across the line. Everyone hit the dirt, and the balls crashed into the gym wall, each with a loud noise like an explosion. Everyone but Shikamaru scrambled to get a ball.

"Ready guys?" The pineapple-head asked. They nodded. He made a sign, but nothing visible happened. Then, Temari exclaimed, "I can't move!" Kankuro also tried to move, but couldn't. Only Gaara stood still.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, success. Alright, go!" All six other Konoha team members launched their balls at the three Suna students. The wall of sand shot up, deflecting the balls away. Then, it picked one up and threw it at full speed at the Shadow-nin. Shikamaru was lifted off his feet, and slammed into the wall, cracking the stones. The Suna-nin flew back as well, a side effect of the jutsu. However, Gaara's sand kept him away from the wall. Temari opened her fan, lifting into the air, with Kankuro's chakra strings attached.

"Out!" Suna's principal laughed. Neji went back onto the floor with Choji and they lifted the limp Konoha teen to the sidelines.

The balls that hit the sand were rolling all around, and Kankuro extended more strings. He jerked his hand toward the Konoha team and five balls launched themselves. Shino lifted his arms and a swarm of bugs flew out. They ate the chakra connected to the balls, and began to travel over the string. Kankuro was forced to release the strings. The balls dropped to the ground. Lee slid across the floor and caught one of the falling rubber missiles.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee threw the ball into the air, spun around, and launched his leg out. The kick slammed into the ball, almost bending the rubber around his leg. The ball shot across the room and nailed Kankuro in the head. Kankuro fell back, blood pouring from his nose, and his make-up smearing. The ball kept moving, albeit with less speed. Temari swung her fan again, and the ball zoomed back in the other direction. Everyone dodged.

"Everyone! Get a ball!" Kiba called out. He leapt into the air and started spinning. "Throw them at me!" He cried, his voice distorting slightly. "Tunneling Fang!" The five balls arced toward the remaining Suna players at an enhanced speed. Temari stepped in the front and swung her fan once more. The balls flew back at Kiba, who'd just dropped out of his spin, and was unable to dodge. He was knocked back by all five.

"Out! Temari!" The Suna Principal shouted, not happy. The blond girl whirled. "What the hell are you talking about dad?" "You stepped over the damn line you worthless woman!" Daddy roared. "The Inuzuka bastard is still in."

"Not for long." Gaara intoned emotionlessly. Suddenly a hand of sand picked up one of the balls that hit Kiba when Temari got out. The hand chucked the ball at Kiba as he started to pick himself up. It hit him in the back of the head. He hit the floor, and brought his head back up, spitting blood.

"OUT!" Gaara's father cried with triumph. Kiba crawled like Akamaru, out of the line of fire. "Ok, I've had about enough of this!" Tenten declared. She pulled out two scrolls, and slammed them into the ground. Smoke swirled through the air. She leapt up, drawing the ends of the scrolls with her.

"Rising Twin Dragons!" She called. The scrolls belched out more smoke, and suddenly dodgeballs of every size and color stormed the field. Gaara's sand blocked each one, but with each block, his eyes grew more bloodshot, and his emotionless demeanor changed into a demented grin. He thrust out a hand, and a gigantic version of the hand that got Kiba hit the still air-born Tenten with all the balls from his side of the field.

"Out! Haha!" Gaara began to laugh with his father. It wasn't your average father/son moment. Trust me. The red haired student flooded the floor with sand, capturing Sakura and Shino. Sasuke clung to the wall of the gym. Gaara covered three balls with sand (for more control) and launched them at the three remaining Konoha students. Sakura and Shino got hit with no problem, but Sasuke leapt away at the last second. He hit the concrete-like sand with both feet. He felt them shatter.

The ball flew down and cracked him on the skull. He dropped to the floor. "Triple out!" Gaara's demented keeper called out.

"You forgot about me!" Lee called, dropping from the ceiling. Gaara flicked his gaze upward, and his sand grabbed Lee's right arm and leg. "Sand Burial!" The sand crushed the limbs, and Lee screamed in agony. The sand smashed him into the ground. "Alternate! NARUTO!" Lee was able to call through the screams. The medics pulled the Konoha student off the floor to the sidelines, and the blond captain took his place.

"Ok. This is where it ends Gaara." "Very well Naruto Uzumaki. I will honor your choice!" The wave of sand rose up behind Gaara, with all ten balls in it. Naruto crossed his fingers in a familiar seal.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A hundred clones poofed into existence. "Let's do it Gaara!" They all cried together. The wave of sand moved past Gaara into the crowd of Naruto's. The clones began dying by the dozen, but one managed to get a ball out of the sand and toss it into the crowd. One Naruto rose up on the shoulders of the others, with one clone next to him. Naruto held the ball up, while the clone ran his hands over it. The ball began to whirl, and the rubber ballooned a little.

"Gaara! If that hits you it's over!" Kankuro called. "Shut up Kankuro! I'll kill you!" Gaara cried wildly. His father threw a rock at his head. "I'm not going to lose to these fools!" Gaara's head snapped forward and he began to slump. Immediately, the sand swirled around the red head and began to take the shape of a giant animal.

"Naruto! Hit him now! Wake him up!" Kakashi cried. Naruto threw the ball. "RASENGAN!" The ball hit the sand wall that was thrown up. The ball flew straight through and hit Gaara in the chest. He was on top of the animal's head. The ball exploded, and an orb of spinning blue and white energy picked Gaara up and threw him bodily from the sand. His eyes snapped open, and Kankuro whipped him to the sidelines with his chakra strings. All the sand dropped to the ground and spread out.

"Grrr…Konoha High School is the winner." Gaara's father growled. Naruto walked over to his team amid cheers and screams of joy. He walked to the medics. "How is he?" He asked about Lee.

"Well, remarkably, the bones are just bruised. I wouldn't have thought it possible." The medic laughed. "He should be fine in a few weeks."

"Well guys. You know what that means. When we get back to Konoha, IT'S ICHIRAKU RAMEN! KAKASHI'S TREAT!" Naruto cried with gusto, leading the way to the bus. Kiba and Sasuke followed, supporting Lee between them. The others made their way out of the gym as well.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. A Naruto dodgeball fic. This has been on my mind of awhile. Now, as it is, this is a one-shot, but given enough reviews, I can make it a story if you want. But you've gotta review. So I didn't make Gaara crush Lee's arm and leg just incase you DON'T want this to be a full time story, so it can end here. If you want it to. Check out my other fics if you have the time, and make sure to review. Ja Nae!<strong>


End file.
